


壁咚！

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	壁咚！

周末的时候又是一起训练，王俊凯有点心情不好。

他前天刷微博的时候看到一个美拍，主要是P在打篮球的时候抱着王源转圈圈，看完之后心情很微妙。

P是王源的同学，也是王俊凯的朋友，和王俊凯关系不错，王俊凯明白这件事情不应该怪P,可他就是不满，整个人憋得很无奈。

王源看到王俊凯不开心，也能猜到王俊凯大概是为什么生气，训练的全程都很乖，王俊凯走到哪里他跟到哪里，王俊凯看他一脸无辜，不好发作只能忍了。

等到中午，王俊凯差不多快忘了这事，大家都以为他要和王源和好了，结果吃饭的时候王俊凯刷朋友圈，看到P发了一张和王源的合照。

照片大概是前几天拍的，两个人都笑的很灿烂，而且勾肩搭背，王俊凯瞬间又气的不行，在下面留言对他们进行人身攻击，称呼他们为“两个傻子”。

P没有回复，王俊凯更加愤怒了。

王源这时候就坐在他旁边喝牛奶，王俊凯一抬头王源就马上看过来，王俊凯鼻子耸动发出两声气音，把手机扔给他。

王源完全不明白发生什么事，捧起手机刚看清楚，还没来得及说什么，王俊凯就气冲冲的走了。

接下来王俊凯都很不配合，不太和王源搭话，同时还挑王源的刺，挑练习生的刺。练习生J被莫名其妙的黑脸，难兄难弟的过来撞王源肩膀，道：“你又惹他啦？”成功得到王俊凯又一枚眼刀。

王源也很无奈，他想和王俊凯解释清楚，又想不出什么可解释的，难道打着篮球中途被抱起来也要怪他吗。想来想去，只得告诉P让他把照片删掉。

P倒是反过来同情他，说你家队长管的太严了。

对台本的间隙，王俊凯坐道具上面色不爽，王源纠结了很久过去拉他袖子，王俊凯不耐烦的问：“干嘛啊。”

王源没说话，继续拉着他想让他起来，王俊凯皱皱脸看王源一眼，还是被拉着走了。

两个人偷偷摸摸去了一间平时基本没人的休息室，王俊凯关上门之后还掐着腰，整个身体动作把怒气和不满表现的很明显。

因为王俊凯一直站在门口没坐下，王源也就没坐，干干站他旁边，咬了嘴巴说“哎，你不要这样……”

说完了这句想不出来其他说辞，只好委屈的去看他。

现在王源跟之前那个小屁孩不太一样，不知道怎么长的，越来越有点妩媚的感觉，如今用这幅表情看王俊凯，王俊凯是有点招架不住的，被这样注视着几乎要忍不住心软了。

这时候王源扯了他袖子，说：“那张照片我让他删掉了。”

王俊凯脸色还是一样黑。即使王源明确说了已经删掉，也不能解决问题。

这不是照片的原因，他也比谁都清楚P只是王源的普通同学。可理智说上一千遍，现实却是，只要一想起来P抱着王源转圈圈，把手搭在王源肩膀上的画面，他就很不爽，根本没办法平静。而且这类事情王俊凯暗戳戳介意很久了，情绪一上来，积累的怒气一股脑发作，让他发了火，就说明真的很严重了。

他的王源这么不争气，长得矮让人欺负，又总是被人抱着搂着，要怪哪个呢。

王源从来都是被管的很严，倒是没觉得王俊凯这样生气有什么不对，反而积极检讨自身，觉得自己似乎是做错了。可他本来以为删了照片就没事了，现在看来王俊凯仍旧很不爽，该怎么办呢。

没人的休息室静悄悄，王俊凯在他前面两步的距离，黑着脸让人不敢靠近。王源有点着急，手指卷着袖子缠了卷儿再打开，想了半天实在是没招，脚步在原地拐几个弯，干脆豁出去，抓住了王俊凯领子，踮着脚飞快凑过去对方嘴巴上面亲一下。

王源闭上了眼睛按着他外套两边踮脚上来，王俊凯看见王源的脸在眼前放大，嘴巴清凉的碰到又放开。王源做完这个马上红了耳朵，眼睛却轱溜溜异常的亮。

软软的嘴唇触感，很轻的碰触，非常真实的甜蜜气味。

王源亲完了他，还认输的瞥他一眼，眼睛下带了轻微的红，这样嗔怪的动作让王源做起来就特别自然。

王俊凯是第一次被这样突然袭击，王源的主动让他整个人呆住了，有些惊讶和害羞，对方踮脚亲吻的样子实在可爱，有种撒娇无奈的感觉，王俊凯整个人快被萌的炸开了，王源还软软的安慰王俊凯说：“别生气，我只想和你好。”

用这样讨好的语气，脸蛋红红说着情话，简直就是犯罪。

王俊凯气消了大半，又觉得王源变坏了。之前蠢蠢的那个王源，哪里敢主动亲他，又哪里敢说这么过分的话？

但是偷亲之后脸红害羞的王源也可爱的不行，搞得王俊凯分寸大乱，本来窝了一肚子啰嗦话等着数落王源，没想到现在全部被那个突如其来的亲吻吓跑了，张了嘴却吐不出字。

他低下头，看见王源拉自己外套的手沿着拉链下滑，只剩指尖留恋勾着，马上去抓王源的手，眼睛扑闪的望进去王源眼里。

他是想和王源严肃谈谈的，憋了一下没忍住，还是笑出来。

王源也笑，他现在腼腆的很，笑起来眼睛弯弯的收到一边，缓缓的勾起来嘴角，带着说不出的娇气。

这样拐了弯的笑硬是把王俊凯看的愣了，塞给他一胸膛奇妙悸动，他紧紧捏了王源的手，心里面的喜欢要跳出来把王源抱住。

两个人都沉默了几秒，王俊凯兀自抓抓脑袋，觉得难办。偷亲他的王源过分可爱，王俊凯舍不得生他的气，但也不能就这么放过他，就把王源四个手指攥着，猛地一拉后推到墙上。

王源被整个按在墙上，发出闷响，还被弹回来，真是可怜。王俊凯看他这样，把手臂弯起来贴着他脑袋旁边的墙。

王俊凯大概高王源半个头，这样刚好把王源整个罩住了。

王源这样被压着，吓得不知所措，这下乖了，眼睛瞄地下都不敢抬头看他，真是怂的不行，哪里像是刚才那个大胆的坏小孩？

王俊凯靠他更近的俯下身看，好像要把他研究的彻底。王源把脑袋都快埋进脖子里，后退又后退，低头再低头，整个人完全贴在墙上，王俊凯瞧一会儿，坏心眼的发现他连睫毛都紧张的抖，扇一下，王俊凯心痒多一分。

他就喜欢王源这么个样子，伸手去捏王源下巴抬起来。看王源抿嘴巴，他越靠越近，呼吸都喷到王源脸上，贴着对方耳边坏笑。

王俊凯的五官很有攻击性，斜着靠过来，王源连呼吸都不稳，忍不住闭上眼睛，感觉到王俊凯的嘴巴轻轻蹭他的唇，鼻子碰到他的鼻子，像羽毛一样。

他僵硬的不行，王俊凯还握住了他的腰，手掌用力的掐了一下。

这一下像是有魔力，王源整个身体都被电过一遍，他没睁开眼睛，却听到王俊凯低沉着在他耳边说：“怎么……你以为我要亲你啊？”

声音涩涩的，黯哑带着调笑意味。

王源稍微睁了眼睛，模糊的看他，王俊凯离得很近，缓慢的眨了一下眼，性感的无可救药。王源被他盯得整个人都软掉，傻傻的心跳很快，感觉要滑倒了，还好王俊凯握着他腰的手很是用力，撑着他固定住了。

王俊凯凝视他良久，嘴巴在他脸颊流连却不亲吻，王源屏住呼吸，紧张到皱起眉头。

王俊凯觉得好玩，这样戏弄他一会儿，稍微退开了，挑眉笑道：“傻子，张开嘴巴啊。”

王源脑袋轰隆隆，居然还听话的乖乖张嘴了，果然下一秒王俊凯就狠狠亲了上去。

狂风暴雨的唇舌席卷，王俊凯一开始还用手指捏着他下巴，含住他下唇吮吸再放开，伸舌头舔他上颚，深入的感觉好像要把他都吃到肚子里面。后来激烈的接吻，王俊凯大概是嫌不顺手，一边弯着腰亲他，手托着他后腰把他抬高起来。

王源挺起来腰，王俊凯在上方把舌头伸进来的时候，他就讨好的轻轻吸一下，王俊凯马上给他更加猛烈的回应，把他压得死死的，舌尖用力顶弄，又将王源唇舌含住了吸吮，咬他上唇。

王源张着嘴巴努力配合他，仰着头接受王俊凯的同时，无意识的反复吞咽了几下。

到后面王俊凯整个人都压上来，呼吸交叠着身体磨蹭，两个人都有点气喘吁吁，王俊凯于是松开他的唇，顺势往下亲他脖子耳朵。王源发现自己居然腿软了，只好伸手向后环住王俊凯的肩膀，王俊凯这时候还在咬他锁骨，用力的吸，发出啵的一声，王源听得脸红。

王俊凯整个脑袋埋在王源脖子里面，就那一小片地方他能玩许多花样，王源侧着头让他咬，咬的重了就可怜兮兮的哼，王俊凯听到这声音反而更兴奋，舔着吸着把王源整个锁骨都搞得湿漉漉。

可惜时间地点都不允许再进一步，王俊凯还算有些自制力，只泄愤的在他身上过了把嘴瘾，就把王源拉着拽起来。

王源这时完全被吻得懵懂，根本没反应过来。王俊凯看他嘴巴红了，露出满意的神态，还帮他把衣服都整理好，抓着他的手腕笑眯眯的走出去休息室。

到走廊的时候碰见J，一见到他俩，J就紧张说已经开始录制了，让他们赶紧去。

J态度很正常，仿佛没看到他俩拉着的手。王源有点尴尬，把手收回来干巴巴的说这就去这就去，王俊凯倒是自然，还说J“干嘛这么慌慌张张”，看起来心情是好很多了。

J抓抓头发，解释说主页君都快疯啦，然后朝王俊凯身后的王源调皮的眨眼睛。

王源扯着王俊凯外套下摆，为难的低下头，红色慢吞吞爬上他脸颊。


End file.
